The Liberator of the Levitation
by Twisted-Galaxy
Summary: Kira Yamato has always played a significant role in War. Now that role is about to triple and he along with his friends will be tested for what could be the final time. Load your guns or close your eyes either way this war involves you.
1. Prologue

**The Liberator of the Levitation**

**Prologue…**

Slamming his hands on the table Yzak leaned forward his hair sliding over his shoulders to rest near his face. His blue eyes narrowed into a hard glare and as he spoke he had to remind himself to keep his anger in check.

"What is your name?" The man across the table merely looked at him. "Whom do you work for?" The man kept a straight face and didn't answer. "Answer me!" Yzak shouted hoping to startle the man and perhaps get him sweating. However neither happened as the man rested his feet on the table and leaned back in the chair.

"You sure do talk a lot." He said and Yzak bit his tongue before deciding that it was best to leave the room. Walking out and slamming the door behind himself he took a deep breath and entered the other room. Dearka, Athrun, and Cagalli glanced at him before returning their gaze to the two-way mirror monitoring the man on the other side. The man of course couldn't see them but he waved at them regardless.

"Glad to see you kept your anger in check." Athrun said with a small amused smile.

"Shut up Zala." He snapped. Cagalli glared at him.

"I thought you could get him to talk! He hasn't said anything and it's been two days since the capture."

"Just consider yourselves lucky that I came here at all! I have other things to do." Dearka went towards the door.

"I'm going to go get myself some coffee anyone want anything while I'm gone?" Athrun shook his head but Cagalli looked at him.

"Some water would be great."

"And get me a strong coffee." Yzak demanded rubbing his temples. "And some pills for this damn headache."

"No problem." As Dearka left the room Yzak sighed running his hand through his hair.

"Should I try and talk to that bastard again?"

"If you want." Athrun muttered turning to face him. "Did you think of something to get him to start talking?"

"No."

* * *

Yzak entered the room and the man yawned. 

"Damn when can I go to bed?"

"When you start answering my questions." Yzak said sitting across from him. "Now lets try this again. What is your name?" The man stared at him and Yzak took a deep breath.

"What was the badge you were wearing mean? It looks like it's given to those of high ranks." The man nodded.

"It is."

* * *

Athrun glanced at Cagalli. "Well there you go." Cagalli glared at him. 

"And what am I suppose to do with that information?"

"Its better then what we had before."

"Quiet! They're talking again." Cagalli hissed.

* * *

"And can you tell me what that badge meant?" Yzak asked and the man shrugged. 

"Why not?" He pushed his black hair out of his face to stare at him. "It meant that I'm a Zeroman."

"A Zeroman?" Yzak asked looking confused. "How come I've never heard of that title before?"

"Few do. Don't feel too bad bud."

"So what does it mean exactly? Do you get any special privileges?"

"Yep."

"Can you explain to me what these privileges are?"

"Nope." Yzak nodded

"Is it the highest rank?"

"No. The highest rank is that of our leader."

"Your leader. Whom is this leader of yours?" The man laughed.

"A friend…He's a guy that's hard to dislike."

"And does this leader have a name."

"Yep."

"And do you know this name?"

"Yes. But I'm not going to tell you?"

"Loyal are we?" Yzak asked his tone flat.

"Till my last breath."

* * *

"Well he did better then any of our high paid negotiators." Cagalli said slightly impressed. "Yzak did good." Athrun slightly nodded and turned as the door opened. Dearka entered and handed Cagalli her bottled water. She thanked him before breaking of the cap and taking a sip. Dearka motioned with his head towards Yzak. 

"He finished?"

"For today." Cagalli nodded. Dearka blinked.

"Today? Hate to burst your bubble gal but tomorrow our ship is heading out. Yzak's the commander of that thing."

"So?"

"Sooo… he's made other commitments."

"Fine. Fine. I understand" Cagalli said. Yzak entered and Dearka handed him his coffee and pills. Yzak took them and stared at the man across from them in the opposite room.

"I hate him." Dearka laughed.

"Yzak don't you have some paperwork you need to get done? You were sure bitching about it this morning."

"I forgot." He admitted with a hiss. Yzak looked at his watch and sighed. "Damn…Well I'm going."

"Take care of yourself." Athrun said over his shoulder.

"Easier said then done." He muttered. With that Yzak left and Dearka waved before following him out. Cagalli stared at the man in the room across from them.

"Get him locked up." She ordered of Athrun.

* * *

"The name is Chase Radical." The man said as Athrun pushed him into the cell. Athrun blinked. 

"That's your name?"

"Yep."

"And you're telling me why?"

"Dunno?"

* * *

**_Four days later_**

He walked calmly his footsteps heavy and hard. A sound could be heard coming from underneath his black trench coat. A sound, which resembled that of metal banging against metal…gun against gun…a sound that stopped people cold. The strangers near him grabbed their children and raced away. He didn't seem to care as he continued onwards a frown set on his features. Taking his hat off and running his calloused hand through his hair he suddenly grinned. His black boots halted his shoulders straightening as he glanced to a café across the street.

"There they are." In the window of a Café one could see two people wrapped up in their own discussions. So wrapped up in fact that they failed to notice a tall figure cloaked in dark clothing staring directly at them. Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Athha. Placing his hat back on he pulled a gun a fired…

* * *

He saw it. Saw it zipping through the air. Gaining speed and drawing closer to its target. He raced forward and jumped the bullet striking his shoulder. Landing on the ground he clutched his wound cursing at how close it had come to hitting his neck. He heard gunfire ring out and stood drawing his own gun. Six of his men circled him firing at nine. 'Seems Dom had backup.' He noted to himself firing.

* * *

Athrun pulled Cagalli to the ground as a bullet zipped through the window. He could hear the rounds being loaded outside and pushed Cagalli down as the glass broke the shards falling on them. 

"Keep your eyes closed." He yelled at her.

* * *

Another bullet got his knee and he screamed as he fell back. His back pressed against the outer wall of the café he heard his men scream in rage gaining the upper hand. The others fled but not before uttering some curses and swearing on their very souls to get them next time. He didn't try to stand knowing it would be useless. 

"Liberator sir." Dawn said kneeling next to him. Dawn had been grazed on his left arm but otherwise looked well. "You're bleeding badly. We need to tend to those wounds."

"What about Athrun and Cagalli?"

"Zinc and Alex are checking up on them." Dawn whispered hoisting him to his feet then allowing him to lean on him. His other three men were panting and looking widly around weapons still drawn.

"They started taking out bystanders." Spark spat. The Liberator glanced at a woman in the distance her baby crying still in its baby carriage. She had been shot in the head.

"No." He whispered forgetting the pain in his leg and stumbling away from Dawn. "No, No, No." He fell and his men caught him.

"Sir. Clear that head of yours." Dave spat. "I don't mean to be disrespectful but you're breaking rule 18"

"Sorry…But that child. Kevin please ensure that it finds a proper home."

"Of course sir you need not tell me."

* * *

Athrun felt hands seize him and tear him away from Cagalli. He was planning on struggling and firing his gun but when the woman asked him if he was okay. He restrained himself and replied that he was. 

"What was that about?" Cagalli asked peeking outside. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth shaking her head.

"Oh no…"

* * *

"I think I managed to hit Dominic in the arm." Spark said happily putting his gun away. 

"That was you?" Dawn asked pushing his hair back. Zinc came out of the Café with Alex and not to far behind them was Cagalli and Athrun.

"The liberator has been badly wounded." Spark announced and Dave nodded.

"We better get moving."

"What about us?" Cagalli demanded. Everyone turned to look at the two of them. And Cagalli gasped as she saw the person whom everyone had been addressing as 'Liberator'.

"Kira?" Athrun asked stunned.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kira said trying not to pass out from the blood loss "Since my enemies now know that you're important to me…they'll be coming after you…so to keep you safe you'll be coming with us."

* * *

_This story is more of an experiment to see how people react to it…I'm not planning too many chapters but I can easily make it a good deal longer by throwing in more turmoil and a few extreme twists and turns thatI have already thought of…But that all depends on the readers response… If people really enjoy the story I'll make it to twenty chapters…if not one cannot expect more then five…Again I'm simply trying something new and am not sure if it will be that interesting…Review and give your honest opinion Good or Bad either are welcomed. Question's WILL be answered so long as they don't give away plot._

* * *

**Profiles/Definitions/Information: Extra stuff if you want to read it. But it's mostly here for my benefit.**

**Alex Low: **

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Eye Colour: Pink

Hair Colour: Black

Blood Type: A

Birthday: March 2nd

Genetic Type: Coordinator

Family: Parents: Mary and John Brother: Jonathan Sister: Katie Nill

Personality:

Silent, Strong and independent she is hard to intimidate and is considered by many women as the perfect idol for many young girls. 'She is an example that we women can do whatever men can and then some!' some exclaim. Her father and mother whom were both veteran solders trained Alex from a young age and taught her how to stay strong when in tense situations. She took all the lessons to heart and jumped the ranks to that of a Zeroman in less then three months. Alex Low is well known for her courageous acts and determination to do the right things.

**Arnold Bay:**

Gender: Male

Age: 22

Eye Colour: Brown

Hair Colour: Brown

Blood Type: AB

Birthday: February 18th

Genetic Type: Coordinator

Family: Sister: Emily Wife: Deanna Parents Names: not known - Deceased

Personality:

Arnold was brought up to respect nature and human lives. When he was a child he brought home injured animals and cared for them. Lucy a crow chick he rescued when little stayed with him and can usually in found in his home sleeping on the couch arm or keeping his wife Emily company. Arnold is not the most upfront person and will usually keep things to himself however when provoked a person will soon learn a whole different side to him.

**Chase Radical: **

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Eye Colour: Blue

Hair Colour: Red

Blood Type: A

Birthday: December 22nd

Genetic Type: Coordinator

Family: Sister: Madison Parents: Names not known - Deceased

Personality:

Always the joker and prankster most wonder how Chase ever ended up as a solider much less a Zeroman. Always immature he is almost never able to take a situation seriously and keeps everyone's spirits high and relaxed. He is well known for the time when he threw a banana at the enemy saying 'It's the banana bomb!' The enemy being confused were caught off guard by such an act and as a result lost. Chase loathes cheaters and has made this known on several occasions to his comrades. He refuses to use a Winged Pistol claiming that even the most inexperienced child could fire and kill a great legend. He admires those with skill and honor…

**Dawn Tonic: **

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Eye Colour: Yellow

Hair Colour: Orange

Blood Type: O

Birthday: April: 1st

Genetic Type: Coordinator

Family: Brothers: Ryan, Aaron, Darren, Eric Sisters: Samantha, Kathy, April Parents: Ali and Ryan

Personality:

Being the oldest of eight children Dawn has always been mature, competitive and sometimes hostile. Aggressive over his possessions for some odd unfathomable reason his best friend Chase loves nothing more than to steal his toothbrush or pillow sending Dawn into a fit of rage. He was always told by his parents from a young age to be an example for his younger siblings so he became a soldier to show the others exactly how it's done. Not only did he prove his worth on the battlefield but he became a Zeroman a year after joining the army… and told his family quote 'Am I a good enough example now dad? Ha! In your face Aaron! I know you're jealous! Cause now… mom and dad like me more!' This statement was later followed by a brutal argument… that Dawn lost.

**Dave Freeman:**

Gender: Male

Age: 33

Eye Colour: Blue

Hair Colour: Black

Blood Type: A

Birthday: November 10th

Genetic Type: Natural

Family: Parents: Don and Cheryl Wife: Casy Daughter: Amanda

Personality:

The only natural and oldest in the Zeroman group he is often referred to as the old guy to which he doesn't seem to mind. Being well experienced in the art of war he is well respected for his achievements and was given a metal after taking a bullet for a family. Popular among the ladies and always trying to get away from them he can often be found at home with his wife and daughter or in his office doing paperwork.

**Dominic Veron:**

Gender: Male

Age 20

Eye Colour: Grey

Hair Colour: Silver

Blood Type: O

Birthday: January 1st

Genetic Type: Coordinator

Family- none known

Personality:

Not a great deal is known about this sadistic monster whom came out of seemingly nowhere and started taking lives. However he seems to have an excuse behind his madness and has a group of followers equal to that of the Liberators.

**Donald Jolt:**

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Eye Colour: Green

Hair Colour: Green

Blood Type: A

Birthday: June 30th

Genetic Type: Coordinator

Family: Brother: Leroy Sister: Amber - Deceased Parents: Anna and Al - Deceased

Personality:

Coming from a traumatizing childhood Donald joined the army to distract himself and get revenge on those who murdered his sister and parents. His brother Leroy joined after wanting to keep his younger brother safe. After nearly dying Leroy made him rethink his ways and whom he was killing in the process to get revenge and soon after this revelation Donald became a Zeroman. Leroy joined soon after determined to keep his younger brother and remaining family safe.

**Jackson Rain:**

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Eye Colour: Brown

Hair Colour: Blue

Blood Type: B

Birthday: June 12th

Genetic Type: Coordinator

Family: Parents: Bernard and Ami

Personality:

Chases drinking buddy and a huge fan of Soccer the two can be seen going to a game and shouting at the top of their lungs. So passionate about the sport that he shot the soccer ball when his team was loosing and an amused Chase and not so amused Dawn had to rush him out of there before the fans got too angry. Jackson didn't intend to be a Zeroman but his capabilities and personality made him eligible and he took it as a spur of the moment. A year later he is happy that he did for the job suits him perfectly and he can still make all his games.

**Kevin Kale:**

Gender: Male

Age: 27

Eye Colour: Purple

Hair Colour: Purple

Blood Type: AB

Birthday: May 23rd

Genetic Type: Coordinator

Family: Adopted by Richard and Brenda Kale. Wife: Angelina Daughters: Dale, Roxy, Rena. Sons: Flint, Chaz, Steven, Carl

Personality:

Kevin loves children and became a soldier to protect them. The liberator heard of this and after looking at his background demanded that he try for a Zeroman position even though he had only been a solider for a month. Kevin tried and passed and became part of the group his fourth child on the way. Since then Kevin has opened six orphanages and had a total of seven children an eight on the way. He is very well known and respected for what he's contributed to society.

**Leroy Jolt:**

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Eye Colour: Green

Hair Colour: Yellow

Blood Type: AB

Birthday: August 9th

Genetic Type: Coordinator

Family: Brother: Donald Sister: Amber - Deceased Parents: Anna and Al – Deceased

Personality:

Always trying to stay strong and always under stress to remain a Zeroman so he can watch over his younger brother and keep him safe. Leroy is always making rash decisions and loosing his cool. Chase or Zinc are usually the ones pushed into the room to tell Leroy that his brother got hurt or some other bad news. Leroy is always carrying around three guns and is always ready to go. Those who piss him off usually feel as much pain as he does anger.

**Liberator: **

Gender: Male

Age: 22

Eye Colour: Purple

Hair Colour: Brown

Blood Type: A

Birthday: May 18th

Genetic Type: Coordinator

Family: …

Personality: The leader of all Zeroman. The liberator is kind and has a behavior that makes him seem almost innocent. A great-unrivaled solider all whom have had the honor to work under him and listen to his words believe that they have found the true meaning in life.

**Nick Treason: **

Gender: Male

Age: 22

Eye Colour: Green

Hair Colour: Black

Blood Type: B

Birthday: September 19th

Genetic Type: Coordinator

Family: Sister: Sara Mother: Lauren Father: William - Deceased

Personality:

He was a well-known science teacher. Able to figure out complex scientific formulas…He taught for two years till for some unexplained reason, some believe it had to do with the death of his father, he joined the army. Quick on his feet and deadly with a gun he soon became well known and gained a reputation. A student proudly proclaims 'That man taught me physics!' A year after joining the army he became a Zeroman.

**Spark Nerello: **

Gender: Male

Age: 24

Eye Colour: Yellow

Hair Colour: Yellow

Blood Type: O

Birthday: October: 3rd

Genetic Type: Coordinator

Family: Sister: Alice Parents: Sasha and Victor

Personality:

Coming from a mother and father who were both teachers they were anticipated to become teachers as well. However when his sister became a gun specialist and he became a solder friends to the family were shocked and relatives were still trying to believe that the docile children from Sasha and Victor were gun shooting, bullet dodging soldiers. His sister is well known for aiding in the creation of the Winged Pistol and Spark is well known in aiding in the creation of Psymonal Glass.

**Zinc Vattot: **

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Eye Colour: Red

Hair Colour: Brown

Blood Type: AB

Birthday: December 11th

Genetic Type: Coordinator

Family: Parents: Scarlet and Owen

Personality:

Those who knew Nicol when encountering this boy are often reminded of him. A good pianist, young accomplished soldier and kind hearted to a fault Zinc is not often sent on missions and is instead being taught by others specifically by Spark the art of war. Only fifteen Zinc is inexperienced in certain areas and is hesitant about killing but will do so if it comes down to it. Many claim that he made it as a Zeroman because his father is the great Owen Vattot.

_**Definitions:**_

Liberator The head, leader, master of all Zeromen, Soldiers and Citizens.

Zeroman A man or woman working closely to ruler. Often considered the Liberator's bodyguards. Few make it to such a title and people consider it a great honor to have a member of their family reach the rank of Zeroman. Current men on the list are

Dawn

Chase

Kevin

Dave

Donald

Leroy

Nick

Arnold

Jackson

Spark

Zinc

Alex –only woman…poor gal.

B, C, D Soldier A soldier working underneath a Zeroman. B represents the highest class of Soldier, C the middle class and D the lower class. Once a Soldier maintains the B badge for two months they undergo a test to determine whether they advance to a Zeroman.

The Levitation Home base for the Liberator and all whom reside underneath. Current population is an estimated 70, 000. Considered one of the safest places in the galaxy.

Winged Pistol A gun capable to lock onto a target and fire with almost 100 accuracy. Created by Shika Sen. A woman who worked directly alongside the Liberator for 3 years before being felled with her own creation.

Psymonal Glass A type of glass which was created by the Liberator. Nearly indestructible and as strong as the strongest metal Psymonal Glass was used in over 70 percent of the construction of the Levitation. However this only accounts for the exterior. The core of the Levitation is made of multiple metals to protect those residing inside.

Dominic Veron the enemy and greatest foe of the Liberator. Nicknamed Demon or Dom

**_Outfits:_**

**Zeroman -**

Business: A black suit, tie and shoes. White long sleeved shirt tucked in and a pin with the Zeroman symbol pinned to the collar. They usually only carry one gunbut have been seen carrying three in tense situations.

Usual: Whatever they want but they must at all times carry a Cell and wear the badge. The pin in an option as well with a gun.

Pilot Gear: Black, Red and Silver with the Zeroman Symbol placed on the helmet. The Red is found on the gloves and boots. Silver is found around the neck, helmet and a strip of silver runs up the legs. The majority and rest of the outfit is black.

Light Military Gear: Required to wear black and if their hair is a bright colour a hat to conceal it. Five guns and ammo is common along with light body armor.

Heavy Military Gear: Required to wear black and a hat to conceal hair. Nine guns, four knives, six bombs and a Winged Pistol are common. Heavy body armor is an not an option and is a must! Depending on the severity a Zeroman might carry with him a variety of different explosives and wear a gas mask.

**Liberator -**

Business: A white suit, tie and shoes. Black long sleeved shirt tucked in and pins with the Liberator, Soldier and Zeroman symbol pinned to the collar. Usually carries no weapons but in tense situations wears one. 'I will not carry a weapon when negotiating peace, freedom or war. What would I represent if I acted such?'

Usual: Light casual wear but wears the Liberator badge. Carries a gun and a cell.

Pilot Gear: White. With the Liberator symbol on the helmet.

Light Military Gear: Usually wears Black but will wear White when not trying to sneak in or blend with the crowd. Wears light body armor and two guns. 'Why use weapons when the usage of words wounds greater then the bullet from a gun?'

Heavy Military Gear: Wears Black and wears heavy body armor as well. Carries ten guns, seven knives, and a Winged pistol. Wears a Gas mask if the situation called for it.

Quote from the Liberators most famous speech titled 'Liberated'. Where the name Liberator arose.

_'When words fail and the pleas of the desperate falls on deaf ears then actions must be taken. Lives must be awoken to their wrong doings. If warnings aren't enough then the lives must end .Liberated from pain, sorrow, madness and cruelty. May the next world not judge them for their own confusion and torment.'_


	2. The Levitation

**The Liberator of the Levitation**

**Chapter One- **

**The Levitation**

Cagalli looked away from her closest and at the man leaning against her wall.

"You never told me your name."

"Dawn Tonic."

"Well Dawn may I ask you question?" The man nodded.

"You may."

"What the hell is going on?"

"Care to be more specific?" She was like a dam ready to burst because of all the questions she had to ask and because of that she couldn't ask any. She didn't know where to begin, what question to ask first. Dawn sighed. "Look, ask questions later, you need to hurry and get packing." He looked at his watch "They'll be here to pick us up at nine."

* * *

Yzak groaned as he slipped out of his Commander outfit placing it with care on a near chair. Stumbling he fell on the bed and winced at his headache. His room was fairly large and actually had a decent bathroom attached to which he could go and vomit into any time he pleased. Pressing his hands to his temples he felt like screaming. The headache had only gotten worse. 

"Why wont you leave me alone."

"Sorry." He bolted in his bed and glared at Dearka. "I brought your pills. You told me to go get some."

"Right…right." Yzak fell back on the bed his headache increasing as he did so.

"You look like shit." Dearka commented. Yzak glared at him.

"Go away if you're just going to insult me."

"Heh. Sorry."

"Give me those." Dearka watched him

"What are you staring at?"

"You're starting to concern me."

"It's just a headache." He grumbled swallowing the pills. He turned away from Dearka and crossed his arms. "You can leave you know…doors right there." But unfortunately for him Dearka didn't.

"I think you should allow the doctor to check you out."

"What?"

"It's been what two weeks?" Dearka paused counting the number of days on his fingers; his eyes widened "Three weeks! It's been three weeks since you got that so called headache of yours. It's not natural."

"Don't you think I know that?" Yzak yelled. "I've already been to a doctor." Dearka paused.

"And what did he have to say?"

* * *

After two hours of lame explanations and lies Athrun, who had had a gun pointed against his back the entire time, courtesy of Dave, he had gotten Chase free from the lower cells. 

Chase thanked Dave again and brushed some unseen dust of his coat.

"Ahh its good to be free again. Athrun my friend you're looking a little worse for wear." Athrun stared at him

"Considering what I've gone through in the last twenty four hours I think I've got a very good excuse."

"Well your alive and not wounded so it couldn't have been too serious." Athrun snorted. Dave glanced at him.

"If you're going to judge on how traumatic a day 's been for another don't merely judge it by how wounded they are." Chase shrugged.

"I like my method and in other news how is the Liberator?"

"He is being tended to by a local doctor. Don't worry Alex, Zinc and Spark are with him."

"What about Dawn?"

"He's with Cagalli making sure that no one tries to kill her."

"And you said you brought Kevin along?"

"He is currently trying to find a home for a baby…looking for any family or relatives."

"Again? Did the Liberator ask this of him or is this his own doing."

"The Liberator asked."

"His name is Kira." Athrun snapped. "Not Liberator…It's Kira. Kira Yamato!"

* * *

"It's nothing." Yzak muttered waving Dearka's concerns away with his hand. 

"What do you mean by 'nothing'?" Yzak glared at him.

"It is none of your damn business Dearka!"

"If something was wrong. You'd tell me right?"

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"So its serious?"

"No. At least not at the moment."

"What does that mean."

"Damn." Yzak winced grabbing his head. "Just go away Dearka."

"But-"

"Leave me alone!"

* * *

Cagalli watched as a back car pulled out in front. She sighed putting on her coat. Her hair was still damp from the shower but it seemed it would have to do. Looking at her luggage she glanced around for Dawn the man had said he needed to use the restroom but after that she hadn't seen him since. 

"Dawn? Dawn Tonic where are you?" She went into the kitchen and found him his arms full of food.

"Hey!" He protested as she grabbed the sandwich from his hand "I was hungry." She made him put all the food away and by the time that was finished their ride was honking away at them. Dawn munched on a sausage he had kept as he picked up her luggage and stumbled down to the car. A delicate balancing act taking place.

"How much stuff do you need?" He yelled as he hopped on one foot catching her purse with the other.

"I could have brought more so shut up! BesidesI packed for Athrun as well."

"Hey Dawn. Need help?" Cagalli turned to see a man.

"Thanks Spark that would be greatly appreciated...aren't you suppose to be with the Liberator."

"The liberator is in surgery…Alex and Zinc are still with him."

"What! Kira is in surgery?"

"Yes. Has been for the last hour…they need to reconstruct his knee…" Spark sighed "Again." Cagalli took note of that 'Again.' Adding another question to her already long list.

Cagalli got in the back seat with a sigh. Spark now sitting in the drivers seat yawned as he turned on the headlights

"Why did you become a Zeroman?" Cagalli asked trying to start a conversationas Dawn took the passenger seat. Spark got the car rolling and soon her house was blocks behind her.

"To become a good role model for my brothers and sisters." Dawn answered. "I'm the oldest of eight kids."

"Eight?" Cagalli asked stunned. "That's a lot of kids for a couple to have."

"Yeah well Kevin has seven kids an eighth on the way."

"He's a father?"

"Yep…Kira adopted too you know?"

"He adopted?" Cagalli asked… "A kid? You mean a living breathing human child?"

"Yep… Roderick. Kira found him in a dumpster near an abandoned warehouse merely a newborn. They got attached in the three days they were forced to remain together."

"So much has changed." Cagall whispered shaking her head. "He's not seeing anybody is he?"

"Not that we know of…" Dawn answered looking at Spark. "Why?"

"Lacus Clyne. Ever heard of her?"

"Who hasn't?"

"Well they're kinda dating…In fact I think they're engaged." Dawn and Spark nodded looking out the front window.

"That explains so much."

"That's why he wouldn't allow Chase to hook him up." Spark muttered. "I've always wondered."

* * *

Athrun watched as Dave pulled out some keys and unlocked a car. 

"Let me go in first and start it up." Chase grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Care to explain why you're-" Chase interrupted him in a serious tone.

"The reason why he's starting the car with no one else inside is because it could have an explosive wired to the ignition."

"And you're just going to let him die?"

"It's simply a safety measure Athrun..."

"We're safe!" Dave yelled as the engine started up. Athrun shook his head. Chase paused opening the passenger door.

"Who was that gray haired fellow who was interrogating me." Chase asked him. Athrun opened the car's trunk throwing in a suitcase.

"Yzak? You mean Yzak Joule?"

"Yes. It seemed like he had a headache."

"Maybe because he did."

"Oh. Interesting." Chase entered and Athrun shrugged it off as nothing more then weird behavior.

* * *

_Crystal clear the water was…bearing no dirt, garbage or life. He knelt by it his hand extending to touch its surface._

_"I have no reflection?" he whispered his hand wavering over the water._

_"1097441…1097441…" He stood a strong breeze ruffling his clothes._

_"1097441?" Something pushed him into the water and he turned on his foot as he fell. A woman crossed her arms lifting her head._

_"Remember well my words…"_

Yzak gasped bolting upright. He looked around the room and fell back seeing that it was just another dream…more numbers. His headache was pounding fiercely and he quickly pushed aside the covers as he felt himself becoming sick. Rushing to the bathroom he began to vomit.

* * *

Kira sighed as Alex pushed him to the car in his wheelchair. 

"Five hours of surgery." Zinc said crossing his arms in the drivers seat. "I was waiting here for five hours…"

"Sorry." Kira said as Alex opened the door and helped him transfer to the passenger seat.

"No I don't blame you its just that…I'm bored." Alex glared at him.

"You're…Bored?"

"Sorry."

"Yeah I thought so." She hissed folding the wheelchair and putting it in the trunk. Kira glanced at her.

"Don't be so hard on him. He's only been a Zeroman for a week." She sighed

"You're too soft." Kira laughed.

"You're just too harsh. Get in. We're late."

* * *

"So how'd they capture you?" Dave asked as he halted at a red light. 

"Well you know how I was suppose to ummm…" He glanced at Athrun. " Do that Blue Ace thing?" Athrun glared…

"Using code words?"

"So what if I am?"

"Anyways." Dave continued for him. "What happened?"

"Well I tripped an alarm on floor nine. The password was 87763233 and I entered 876232…I got it mixed up with our homeroom password."

"Rookie mistake." Dave said

"Yeah…anyways. Soon I have twenty men on my ass. Coming left and right. Actually I had fourteen men coming right and six or something left. So I took the right because it led to a staircase."

"Did they pull their weapons?"

"They already had them pulled. And as I fired so did they. I got to the staircase fine and raced down the steps faster then rain towards the bucket."

"What does that mean?" Dave asked as the light turned green.

"It means that I went fast. And I was unstoppable."

"Till you reached me." Athrun said a little smug.

"Yeah…until I reached you."

"What happened?"

"I went around a corner and he tripped me. I fell and he put a gun to my head. The other men caught up and bam. End of that story."

"So what is this Levitation I've heard you speak of?" Athrun asked and the men became silent.

"Sorry but unless the Liberator permits it…we cannot tell you."

* * *

Yzak took a wet cloth and stumbled back to bed. Pressing it against his forehead he fell into bed. His headache, this headache…was as Dearka said not natural… 

_Flashback_

_"Mr. Joule I hate to give you bad news but I have no good news to offer you." Yzak looked at the doctor._

_"I figured that much out."_

_"Mr. Joule you have something we call I.V it means Illusionary Vision. It's been recently discovered among second and third generation coordinators. We haven't found a cure for it yet and we're not sure its possible. You see what happens is that the brain starts having regular occurring mild seizures. This flares off all the nerves in the brain and temporarily stops the heart…a second maybe two but in this time a rapid session of things occur that we still don't understand…this does criminal damage to your brain…We're not sure the long term effects of such a condition…we have only recently discovered it … I'm sorry."_

_Fin Flashback_

Yzak would have cried had he been a bit younger. Instead he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Why me?"

* * *

They pulled out in front of a ship and Dawn exited opening the door for her. Spark got out of the vehicle. 

"Looks like we're the first to arrive." Spark announced looking at his watch. "I can see the excuse for the Liberator seeing as how he has to be in surgery. But Dave and the others I dunno they're…" Just as he was speaking another car pulled up and Chase jumped out before it rolled to a stop. Cagalli shielded her eyes away from the headlights.

"Sparkplug! Dawn!" Chase ran into the men and they all crashed to the ground. Cagalli laughed as they groaned.

"Quit acting like a child Chase!" Dawn yelled

"You kneed me in the ribs you ass!" Spark complained grabbing his chest

"When's the last time you had a shower?"

"Oh god! Is that your breath?" They pushed Chase off who look pleased with himself.

"Ah…its good to be back."

* * *

When Kira hobbled out of the car leaning heavily against the door with his only available arm the other being in a sling. He didn't expect to see his sister slowly approaching him at a slow jog with Athrun walking behind her. 

"Kira you…you…Oh Kira." She started to cry…

"It's all right." He whispered. Alex got the wheelchair ready which he plopped himself in.

"How's your leg?" Athrun asked to which he sighed.

"It doesn't hurt so much. I'm guessing it's because of the painkillers." Alex pushed him towards the ship and he glanced at Chase.

"How are you?"

"Well when I was being held prisoner in your family's care I must say I was treated well."

"That's good to hear."

"Well!" Dawn said clapping his hands together "Once Kevin gets here we'll be ready to go."

**Eight hours later - Morning**

Yzak felt someone awaken him and he slowly opened his eyes. Dearka stared at him worry evident on his face.

"I've been calling you for a bit... I got worried when you didn't answer." Yzak realized he still had the damp cloth on his forehead and he sat up taking it off.

"How's the head?"

"Pounding." He replied closing his eyes.

"I'm guessing you didn't sleep well."

"I slept some." He got up and went to retrieve his commander's outfit.

"How much?"

"Three hours maybe four." He blinked "Why the hell do you care? And why the hell am I telling you?"Yzak glared as heput on his shirt and straightening it against his thin form.

"You should really get a look at yourself. You could pass as a corpse." Yzak's hands froze and he winced at the comment and as he went to go and get his shoes. Dearka took notice of that and felt his heart clench…the nagging feeling that Yzak was dying was growing with each passing day.

'Does his mother know?' He thought to himself.

"No she doesn't." Yzak hissed and he blinked.

"How'd you know what I was thinking?"

"You said it aloud you moron."

"I did?"

"Yes." Yzak pushed back some hair. "Damn it! I didn't get the document done. Get Shiho to finish it would you…its on my desk."

"Ahh sure." Dearka left but not before he saw Yzak flop onto his bed and hang his head.

* * *

"So what do you want to do now?" Jackson asked turning the T.V off and staring at the child. Roderick or Rick for short looked at him his gray eyes narrowing into a hard glare. 

"When's daddy going to get home? You're boring." Jackson sighed.

"Well I'm sorry but I was told to you look after you."

"It's probably punishment for breaking the fish tank."

"And I ruined an important file by spilling coffee on it." Jackson nodded. Defiantly punishment. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Hide and seek!"

"Nope. I want to keep my eyes on you." Rick crossed his arms and leaned back into the couch.

"You're mean. I'm gonna tell daddy."

"Go ahead." The phone rang and he bent over picking it up and off coffee table. Glancing at Rick to make sure he was going anywhere he answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey. It's Zeroman Spark."

"Codeword?" It was required for when a Zeroman spoke to another to ask for a codeword. It changed each week and if the person answered it incorrectly the call was traced and the person imprisoned.

"Shrill Shrimp."

"Correct…so what you phoning for?"

"We are on our way back and will arrive sometime tomorrow."

"I'm sure Rick will be pleased to hear this." Rick who was listening to his side of the conversation started to speak loudly in his ear.

"What will I be pleased to hear?" Jackson gave the kid a light shove but Rick didn't seem fazed by it as he crawled onto his lap. "Tell me! Tell me! Why won't you tell me? Don't ignore me! You're ignoring me!"

"Quiet squirt!"

"Tell me!"

"I'm trying to talk on the phone! Quiet!" He put the kid on the floor but Rick crawled back on the couch and began pulling on his arm.

"Tell me, Tell me, Tell me!" The kid began to hop around and Jackson had to catch him as he tripped almost sprawling face first onto the floor.

"Quiet! And stay still for just a moment!"

"Rick being a handful?"

"Hell ya. How's the Liberator?" Spark paused and that was all Jackson needed to know that something was wrong. "What happened? He didn't get hurt did he?"

"Yeah. Shot twice." Jackson let out a long breath putting a hand over his eyes.

"How bad is it?"

"He was in surgery for five hours to reconstruct his knee and fix his shoulder."

"So nothing too serious or life threatening?"

"Nah."

"You guys should be ashamed. Allowing the Liberator get shot." Rick gasped.

"What! Dad was shot?" Jackson tried to calm the boy down as he began to cry. "No, no, no, no…don't cry daddy's gonna be fine."

* * *

Athrun looked around the ship and ran his hand along a near chair. The ship was first class all the way and as Kevin took a seat putting on a headset and flicking on a few computers Spark came rushing into the room. 

"Liberator sir. You're son is bawling his eyes out. Jackson got him all upset." Kira laughed and motioned for Kevin to put them on visual. Kevin nodded and pressed a button. Athrun jumped when a hand touched his shoulder and he looked over to see Cagalli.

"Adopted" she whispered, he breathed a sigh of relief remembering a certain pink haired princess that awaited even a whisper of where her lover could be. A screen to their far left activated showing a tired man trying to comfort a very distraught child in his arms.

"He's fine you numbskull!"

"I hate you!" The kid bawled.

"Roderick." Kira said calmly and the child's head darted to the screen.

"Father! He punched me!"

"I did not!" The man yelled looking frightened

"Babysitting not going well?"

"No! Not at all." The kid looked suddenly sadden.

"You hurt?"

"Yes. But I will get better."

"You are always getting hurt." Roderick sniffled and wiped some tears away. The man in the background threw his arms in the air.

"I am so getting a beer after this!"

"Jackson? Is anything going on I should know about?"

"Nope the Levitation is running smoothly."

"That is a relief to hear. What are the Zeromen doing over there?"

"Well I'm looking after you're kid. Donald and Nick are dealing with defenses. Leroy is training the solders that are moving to the B rank and Arnold is guarding the core."

"What about the bomb?"

"It has been disabled."

"Good." Roderick suddenly got his attention.

"Dad! When are you going to be home?"

"In a days time." The kid smiled.

"I miss you."

"And I you. Behave."

"Never." The kid cut the conversation and Kira sighed pushing some hair out of his face.

"You adopted?" Athrun demanded of his friend.

"Obviously I did." Kira smiled at Athrun. "What is Lacus doing these days? I sent a message for her to join me. She hasn't been kept in the dark as to what I've been doing in the last five years…unlike you two."

"She's been busy with the media." Cagalli said then paused "You mean you've told her what you've been doing?"

"I have." Kira answered. "I made her promise me that she wouldn't tell you guys."

"Why?" Athrun asked.

"I didn't want you two to worry." Kira looked apologetically and smiled. "I can already see your minds are swarming with questions."

"You have no idea."

* * *

Yzak inhaled sharply his fingers pausing over the keys of the laptop. After awhile the pain subsided enough and he was able to continue. He had work to get done and a small thing such as a headache wouldn't get in his way. A seed broke in his mind for a brief moment and he blinked rapidly. 

"What the hell?" His headache was gone along with the pain. He drew a deep breath hardly believing the rapture of existing without pain. He felt like he had been born again however the pain suddenly came rushing back seemingly ten times worse. He screamed digging his nails in his head. The pain was unbearable and he was beginning to feel ill again. The door to his office opened and someone rushed inside.

"Commander?"

"I can't keep living like this… it's too hard." Two hands rested on his own taking them away from the abuse he was doing to himself. Looking at his hands it was then he noticed the blood. He had broken skin?

"Come lets get you cleaned up." Shiho grabbed his arm and winced at the blood that was suspended in the air. He had done serious damage to himself.

* * *

Lacus walked up to the ship accompanied by Murrue and Andrew. She paused as a man intercepted her. 

"What is your name and business?"

"I got an invitation from the Liberator himself."

"Lacus? Oh but of course but who are your friends I don't remember hearing about such people."

"They are close friends of the Liberator. He won't mind."

"We are?" Murrue asked and Andrew glared at her. She covered her mouth with her hand.

"Did I say that aloud?"

"Ya sure did."

"Lets see what the Liberator himself has to say." The man pulled out a phone and pressing a button began to speak with another.

"Yes…three of them. They're names are…" He looked at them raising his eyebrows.

"Murrue Ramius"

"Andrew Waltfeld" Lacus looked bored but smiled as she looked on.

"They're names are Murrue Ramius and Andrew Waltfeld…yes? Really they're allowed." The man hung up and looked at them suspicious "Kira says welcome to his ship."

"Kira?" Murrue asked dumbfounded. "Kira Yamato?" Andrew looked at Lacus.

"Are we talking about the same guy?" Lacus nodded.

"We are. For the last five years Kira has created his own faction one of which could over throw both Z.A.F.T and the Earth Alliance if it so wished." Both jaws dropped and Murrue stuttered as she tried to speak.

"B-but how I mean w-when I mean."

"Come on. He wants to see you two." Lacus smiled as she walked onwards.

* * *

Kira leaned back in the chair a wine glass in his hand. He pursed his lips looking at the chessboard. Athrun crossed his arms proud at his latest move. They were currently located on the bridge of the ship a chessboard laid out across a small table. 

"Beat that."

"Silence you fool I shall smite you with the…" Kira giggled as he tried to find a move that wouldn't cost him. "The Bishop!" He grinned taking away one of Athrun's pieces. Athrun blinked looking at the board.

"You are much better then Yzak."

"Yzak plays?"

"Yep. Not well might I add." Suddenly the door to the room opened and Kira glanced in the direction before smiling. Lacus grinned broadly and walked over to him.

"Having fun." She blinked her smile turning into a slight frown "You're hurt." Murrue had her hand on her forehead as though she had a headache. Andrew patted him on the head.

"How ya doing youngster?" He opened his mouth to answer but Athrun gave a sudden yell of triumph.

"AH HA!" He moved his queen taking out a knight. Kira glared at him.

"That was my last knight."

"I know." Kira looked at the chessboard.

"Just you wait." He whispered. "I will win for I am the Liberator." Kevin, Chase and Dave who were in the room shouted.

"Kick his ass Kira!" Athrun waved them away and the men laughed. Kira took a sip of his wine and Lacus looked at the board with narrowed eyes. Kira laughed moving his Rook. A checkmate was in his line of sight. Athrun saw what he was doing and moved his queen taking his Rook preventing such a fate. Kira cursed.

"You're good."

"So are you." Kevin suddenly called for his attention.

"Sir an urgent call from Zeroman Arnold. It sounds serious." Kira turned his attention away from the chessboard and at the same screen which moments before held his bawling child. Arnold appeared on the screen blood dripping down his face panting heavily. Alex rushed into the room accompanied by Spark, Dawn and Zinc. They were all dressed in their light military gear, which consisted of black clothing and some body armor. Still with only half of the Zeromen present in the room the sense of Kira's superiority and power was clear. "Sir. Dr. Hisvando rebelled along with his family and friends. " Kira nodded.

"I expected that he would. Did you do as we planned?"

"I tried." Arnold took a deep breath. "Sir he's an I.V" Kira felt his eyes widened.

"What!" He took a deep breath. "Damn it all to hell! I don't care what you have to do! Contact the other Zeromen! Take him down! Ask Jackson to leave my boy in the hands of Emma." Emma was a solider who had only failed to become a Zeroman because of her reaction time. She hesitated for far too long for fear of killing someone innocent. Athrun and the others were surprised by the reaction for they had no idea what an I.V was. Arnold nodded.

"Of course sir. Please do hurry."

"I will…" The connection terminated...Kira didn't even need to tell the others what to do for they knew of the urgency. Taking up their spots they started the ship.

"Murrue…Andrew. Please find a seat for your own safety. Athrun put the chessboard away. We'll have to finish this another time." The engines whirled as they prepare to leave earth's atmosphere and Lacus took a vacant seat in front of a large computer that hummed and clicked as it turned on. As soon as everyone found a seat the ship with a great deal of power left the atmosphere in a matter of minutes. The stars now visible beyond the glass and the sudden absence of gravity had everyone feeling a tad dizzy. Athrun, Cagalli, Lacus, Andrew and Murrue looked at him.

"Kira." Cagalli began. "What's an I.V?"

"An I.V is a person who is trapped within an evolutionary current. They evolve as they grow. Improve. But it differs with all people. We have created record of who has been discovered with I.V. So far it has only been found in second and third generation coordinators. It only becomes apparent when the person reaches their early twenties but like I said it differs for each person."

"What is so dangerous about them?" Athrun asked narrowing his eyes.

"It differs. But with people such as Harrison Polar and Lana Catisan it was deadly. They could see into the future. No one could ambush them. No one could surprise them. They were able to see into the future and learn of codes and passwords that they could use for the present. Like getting into the core. They wanted the Levitation destroyed. They couldn't see the future for one person however because of all the different roads that that one individual had."

"That person being the Liberator himself." Alex said proudly. "And he single handedly took them out."

"I didn't kill them." Kira said touching his fingertips together. "I merely shot them so they couldn't run away. They were taken to the a research facility where we discovered much about I.V. In fact it is where the name Illusionary Vision or I.V came from." Athrun leaned back in his seat troubled by what he heard. Kira looked at him then played around with the suspended wine which moments before had been contained in his wine glass."Don't worry" He added" there has only been twenty-two cases so far."

"That we know of!" Chase added to which Kira glared at him.

* * *

Yzak couldn't help but feel as though he had gone insane when the doctors strapped his hands to the side of the bed. He could no longer rub his temples to alleviate his pain nor could he try and kill himself. He screamed and arched his back as his head suddenly gave a great burst of pain. The doctors shoved him into the bed and he twisted his head away from them blood trickling from his nose, ears and eyes. He couldn't handle it anymore it was too much. 

**10 hours later…**

"We are approaching the Levitation." Kira said closing his eyes. "If you would simply look out the window to your left." Athrun did so and his eyes widened. He had expected to see a small floating base but what he saw was gigantic. It looked like one of those spinning tops that would balance on a tip and spin till it simply lost momentum. He pressed against the glass trying to see as much as he could. It was surrounded by a huge glass ball and as they approached a section opened way for them.

"My god." Murrue whispered as they entered. The Zeroman sighed.

"Home sweet home." Kira glanced at them.

"Welcome to the Levitation."

* * *

_A chapter done…it took me awhile because I am busy with school of course. But thanks to this teacher strike thing! I found the time! YIPPIE! By the Way Kira is indeed the Liberator, Dominic Veron is a man who hates the Liberator alone and if anyone decides to work underneath the Liberator he considers him or her an enemy. The organization is very, very secret and not even Dominic knows where they reside._

_I apologize for mistakes...They were not intended...But who's perfect?_


	3. Neon Guards

**The Liberator of the Levitation**

**Chapter Two -**

**Neon Guards**

Yzak couldn't sleep, couldn't speak, couldn't eat nor could he fight against the people who had restrained him. His headache was pounding so fiercely that had he not been tied up he would've taken a gun and put a bullet in his head. Suddenly a loud voice outside of the infirmary door caught his attention.

"Just who do you think you are?"

"I am Dominic and I have permission to take your commander to a research facility to see what is ailing him."

"Let me see that…" A moment's pause and then "I don't believe it."

"Well now, where is this Yzak Joule?"

"That is none of your god damn business!"

"Shiho? Who is this man?"

"Dearka. Tell this man to get off this ship now."

"What?"

"I am here to take your commander to a research facility."

"Shiho what is going on?" Suddenly the door to the Infirmary opened and a man who was at least a good 6 feet tall entered, his hands clasped behind his back. He wore a smile that gave his headache a sudden lurch and he screamed, arching his back.

"Get out of here right this instant!" Shiho screamed, pointing her finger at the door. Dearka reached for his gun and growled.

"Take another step and I'll empty a round into your head."

* * *

Dominic was pleased at what he saw. Very pleased. It was obvious that Yzak was an I.V and, by the looks of his pains, a good one. 

"How long has he been like this?"

"Why the hell do you care?" Dearka, as the girl had called him, was obviously suspicious of him. And he had every reason to be. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Yzak.

"Tell me." Shiho pulled out her own gun and Dearka went to pull the trigger of his own. But before either even had the opportunity he fired the gun from her hand and shot Dearka's gun away. "Tell me." He repeated. They didn't answer. He nodded. "Fine then." He went to fire his gun.

"Three weeks." Dearka whispered, then a little louder. "Almost four." Dominic was taken back.

"Four!" He sharply inhaled glancing at Yzak Joule. "Four weeks…and he's not dead?" Dominic laughed

"Those are the sweetest words I've heard in four months young man."

* * *

Jackson didn't know if this was the best thing to happen to him all day…or the worst. Getting away from the brat was a sure blessing but being shot at wasn't his idea of improvement. They were guarding the last door to the core of the Levitation screaming, firing and dodging the oncoming mob. Donald suddenly screamed grabbing his shoulder. He had been disarmed. 

"Catch!" He yelled throwing one of his guns. Donald caught it and began to fire once again. Leroy, at seeing his brother injured, went wild!

"You Bastards!"

"Leroy!" Arnold yelled. Nick, who had been shot in the leg and was bleeding badly, cursed as a bullet grazed his ear.

"That was too close!"

"Shut up and keep firing! Aim for the legs and arms! Don't kill them!" Arnold loaded his guns again and dodged as a man approached him with a chainsaw. Suddenly, as if rain, bullets screamed from the sky, their aim true. Men screamed falling having been kneecapped. But half the mob still remained.

"You guys have perfect timing!" Nick yelled

"No, they're late!" Leroy hissed reloading his guns and dodging the oncoming fire from a man whom was covered in armor.

"The doctors will be busy tonight!" Chase yelled, throwing a knife.

"Where is Dr. Hisvando?" The men paled, looking around. Alex cursed.

"Shit! This was just a diversion!"

* * *

Yzak screamed again and the men who carried him smiled. He felt like crying, allowing the tears to finally spill, but his dignity didn't allow such a thing. He wanted to demand where he was being taken but the pain wouldn't allow such words to pass his lips. 

"We'll mold you. Do not worry, this pain is a gift." Yzak couldn't believe it. 'A gift?'

* * *

Dr.Hisvando relaxed and began to type. 

"This will end it all. End everything." He typed as fast as physically possible, his fingers flying over the keys. "I win." He whispered typing in the password.

_10974- _

Suddenly a bullet stuck his arm and he screamed, grabbing his elbow. Turning on his foot he saw a blue haired man, gun in hand. He was not a Zeroman and from what he could remember wasn't a solider on the B squad either.

"W-Who are-"

"Athrun Zala." He answered

"I've never seen you before!"

"I was warned that you were dangerous…An I.V…What power do you posses?" Dr. Hisvando smiled.

"I can feel…" He extended his arm, his fingertips dripping in blood. "I can feel…whispers…" Athrun narrowed his eyes.

"Whispers?"

"Yes…the whispers…the subconscious."

"You can feel your subconscious?"

"And hear it." The man nodded. "Sounds like a small girl."

"And what does she say?"

"Things like… 'Because of me you'll conquer. Because of me I grant you pain."

"I see."

"No…you don't. I haven't slept in twenty-seven days! She doesn't sleep…nor do I" Athrun shivered suddenly. The man turned around to finish his work but Athrun fired his gun. Dr.Hisvando died on the first bullet, but he turned a girls voice passing through his lips. Athrun recoiled; shocked.

"Thank you for killing me…it is what I wanted…yet truly didn't want." The voice died away and Athrun inhaled as the mans body fell to the floor.

"I.V" He whispered to himself lowering his gun.

* * *

Kira sat on a chair as Lacus changed his bandages. 

"Roderick sure has spirit." She whispered

"Yeah."

"When are you going to explain and answer everything to Cagalli and the others. And don't forget you have to introduce me to your men too." Lacus squirted a cream on her hands

"I know I-" He gasped in pain and Lacus apologized.

"Sorry but it'll only sting for a bit. It has to be applied or else you'll get an infection."

"I'm a coordinator I shouldn't have to worry about these things." Lacus laughed.

"Better safe then sorry."

"I suppose." She paused.

"The last time we met face to face you had been stabbed. Tell me… when we'll we be able to-." She hesitated

"Marry?" he finished for her

"Yes."

"As soon as I feel safe to do so. I don't want Dominic barging in on us and my last words being 'I do'." Lacus paused before she began crying.

"Lacus."

"I love you so much." She whined.

* * *

…**Morning…**

"So Dr. Hisvando has been killed?" Kira asked. Athrun nodded. All the Zeroman (Chase, Dawn, Dave, Alex, Zinc, Arnold, Donald, Leroy, Jackson, Spark, Kevin and Nick) sat at the same table each writing notes, except Chase who was doodling and humming 'Jingle Bells'. Kira sat at the head of the table, his arms crossed. "That is both good and bad news. It is never a nice thing to hear of someone dying but-"

"Lets just cut to the chase and say he was one twisted son of a bitch!" Leroy's statement was backed by the others who raised their hands.

"Agreed!"

"We are not voting on anything." Kira said lazily and the men laughed.

"Hey there's a game on tonight! The Vicks against the Moons!" The men groaned. Jackson looked around, offended by the reaction.

"Soccer again! Damn man!" Kevin crumbled a piece of paper and threw it at him. Jackson caught it.

"It's a great match-up!" He yelled. Athrun laughed. They looked at him.

"Hey Athrun, you like soccer?"

"Sure why?"

"Oh hell no!" Dave growled "Oh bloody hell no!"

"You want to go to the match with me and Chase!" Everyone leaned back in their seats throwing their pens in the air.

"Screw this!"

"I put off a date for this?" Kira cleared his throat having everyone's immediate attention.

"I have known Athrun for a long time and I believe he has the skill to be ranked as a Zeroman." He held up a hand as the men became serious, leaning in possibly to argue. "Listen. Athrun will still do the tests to determine whether or not he's up to the challenge. The same tests you all had to do." Chase's snore made everyone look at him.

"He fell asleep again." Zinc said, "Do we wake him?"

"I don't care…Anyway. He will still do the tests and he will in fact probably make it. So I just thought I'd warn you…" Athrun blinked.

"Pardon? What tests?"

"Lacus, Cagalli, Murrue and Andrew shall be here in a few minutes and I want you each to introduce yourselves…Properly! No crap!"

"But sir!"

"Is it so much to ask?" He groaned

"Yes!"

"Are you men or boys?" There was a pause to which Alex raised her hand.

"Sir?"

"Alex, I am well aware that you are a girl."

"Not a woman?"

"Oh, he's in shit!" Dawn laughed. "My sister gets that same look when she's pissed." The door opened as the men laughed. Cagalli, Lacus, Murrue and Andrew entered each looking around. Chase awoke, screaming

"Oh god no mama!" The men laughed harder banging their fists against the table. Alex crossed her arms and released a long breath.

"Boys…"

"Now! Introductions! Alphabetically!" Alex stood stiff as a board.

"My name is Alex, Alex Low, Age 18, Born March 2nd. I am a coordinator who has served the Liberator for the last year! I am the youngest of three siblings. My brother is the oldest and my sister the middle child. Names are Jonathan and Katie. I'm specialized with hand to hand combat." She sat down and Arnold stood.

"I'm Arnold Bay. I've been married for the last…Uhhh I don't honestly know. But I'm married." Some of the men laughed Arnold smiled as he continued. "I look after sick and injured animals and I have a pet crow named Lucy. I hate spicy food but like those pepper things that they serve at Top Notch. They're damn good!" The men raised their hands.

"Agreed!" Arnold sat down. And Chase Stood. Most of the men leaned in, already preparing to laugh.

"My name is Chase, I'm a bit hung over so I would appreciate it if you didn't all laugh." Of course everyone began to giggle. "I told you bastards to shut up! Now shut up!" They men bit their lips and Kira groaned, banging his head against the table… Chase continued with a nod. "That's better! Now I'm Chase and I'm a bit hung over so-" The men suddenly snorted before giving up and laughing. Alex smiled a little. "I said shut up!" Cagalli covered her mouth with her hand to try and cover the giggles that had escaped. "I'm Chase! Chase Radical and I give up because my damn bastard comrades can't keep they're mouths shut!" Dawn stood, laughing as Chase took his seat.

"I-I'm Dawn." He laughed out "And I hate winter!" Unable to continue because of his recent fit of laughfter he sat down. Dave stood and opened his mouth

"Dave…" Kira said signaling for the man to sit. "Don't bother, this isn't going to work." He glanced at Athrun who was laughing lightly. "What a bunch of nut cases…"

"And you're the leader!" Athrun laughed

**A week later…**

"I can't escape it…" Yzak whispered to himself, his hand extending towards the bird. "I don't understand." Eliza stared at him.

"You feel better?"

"Much…the pain is no longer…"

"Doesn't that show you the power that Dominic has? He's an I.V too you know…Capable of taking away pain with a single touch."

"I know. You've told me…all of the Neon Guard are. You're an I.V too." She nodded.

"Yes. You are as well. You'll join us, no?"

"Will the pain return if I don't?" Eliza didn't answer. He looked at her. "Eliza?"

"It will. Dominic will not keep you free from pain unless you serve under him. He grows more and more tired with each person he draws in. He cannot afford otherwise to keep you pain free. They say you are special… that you're power will develop into something great."

"I've been told that myself…I don't know what my power is though." Eliza bounced to her feet.

"I can see lies. I can hear them, see them, sense them but I cannot speak them. My power took me a month to develop into something. Yours will take years I bet!"

"Wonderful…Where are we anyway?"

"A base. Our haven. It's called Vortex."

"Creative."

"Don't start. We get that a lot." Eliza circled him, her eyes looking at every nook and cranny of his body. "You're cute. You know." Yzak glanced at her.

"I know." She paused and laughed, "You have a wonderful personality too."

"I've never appreciated life." He whispered changing the subject "I would rather throw it away in war. I enjoyed the blood, the anger, the screams, and the sorrow. It was risky…I didn't feel alive unless I felt that risk." Eliza listened to his words. "Then I felt that…headache. Such pain."

"Olive said it was worse then child birth." Yzak glanced at her.

"Olive?"

"She's my friend. On the Neon guard too…like me. She had a daughter named Melody. But Melody died when her father suffocated her with a pillow because she wouldn't quit crying."

"How sad."

"I know. Listen, you up for some tea?"

"I'm not too fond of tea." Eliza suddenly grabbed his shoulders.

"Listen Yzak. The Neon Guard have been battling the most wicked opponent ever. His name is unknown, but all call him the Liberator."

"Liberator?"

"Yes and he has these men that follow him around. Even though we're I.V they still manage to beat us…but with you we have a chance..." She looked hard into his eyes "Join us!" Yzak stared at her.

"I don't want to."

"Yzak!" He cringed as his headache gave a soft throb.

"But, I will." Eliza hugged him and he raised his head to the sun… 'I don't want this…'

* * *

Kira's healing was coming along nicely and his arm was no longer in a sling as he took a seat in a restaurant with Athrun, Cagalli, Roderick and Lacus. 

"What are Andrew and Murrue doing?"

"They're at a soccer game." Athrun yawned. Lacus tilted her head.

"You look tired."

"I am. These tests to become a Zeroman are the hardest exercises I've ever experienced in my life." Kira nodded, looking at the menu.

"They should be. Zeroman are role models for the community, guardians of the youth, leaders of the mislead and berserkers of the battlefield. They have a lot to live up to." He paused "Not a single Zeroman has died since the position was created four years ago. They have much responsibility." Kira caught a knife with his fingers, glancing over the menu at Roderick who let out a sigh at being caught.

"I was aiming for the poster of the fat guy."

"I see." He put the knife down. "It wouldn't have made it." Roderick crossed his arms.

"It would have been close." Kira shook his head.

"Still don't do it. You could've hurt somebody." Roderick rolled his eyes.

"I haven't yet."

"How old are you?" Cagalli asked and the kid held up a hand.

"Five!"

"You're four." Kira corrected.

"But I'm turning five next week! So I'm closer to five!" Kira laughed.

"True." Lacus giggled.

"You're so cute." Roderick looked mortified.

"Father." He said slowly inching away from the woman. "She called me a 'yuck' word."

"Yuck word?"

"Yep. That along with love, kiss, hug, handsome and adorable. He calls them yuck words." Cagalli nodded.

"That is a good name for them…"She turned to Athrun. "So what exactly are these exercises?"

"Today it was endurance. I had to run till I couldn't, lift weights after I already felt like jelly, run up and down a flight of stairs carrying a 200-pound weight and after that I had to do as many push ups and sit ups as I could within an hour and that's simply scratching the surface!" Everyone's eyes widened, except for Kira as he yawned. Athrun whined, hanging his head. "I feel like crap." Kira laughed.

"Don't worry, all the others struggled on it. Except Nick…don't get into a fist fight with that guy." Kira was dead serious. Nick was strong. "He was a science teacher too so he's smart."

"Wow."

"He's fast too. Quite the wonder how he does it actually."

"What about that skinny Zinc guy?"

"He had a fair amount of troubles. The 200-pound weight nearly broke his spine. He lifted with his back and not his legs. But he can play the piano like nobody's business."

"Who was the first ever Zeroman?" Cagalli wondered aloud.

"Spark Nerello. He's pretty smart too. Helped me create Psymonal Glass."

"Psymonal Glass?"

"Yep. It surrounds the Levitation as a protective barrier."

"Why not use something similar to that uhhh..." Athrun snapped his fingers together as he remembered "'The umbrella of Artemis'?" Kira raised his eyebrows.

"It was a good idea but it can be taken out so easily nowadays. The Psymonal glass when angled correctly can become completely invisible. Reflecting the surroundings upon its surface it hides the levitation when the unwanted draw near."

"Huh. Interesting."

"I've seen the core of the Levitation." Lacus said, "The same glass is used there to protect the computers and equipment."

"It's used in over 70 percent of the construction of the Levitation." Kira said. "This restaurant has been reinforced by it even."

"Wow."

"I find the lay-up of this place fascinating." Cagalli said, taking a sip of her water. "You have a barrier protecting the entire Levitation. The hangers are located near the top. The main weapons to protect this place in case the barrier fails are near the bottom. The outer walls are made with metals that mix together to create, as I was told, a very solid product that makes the Psymonal glass or outer barrier look flimsy. You have the schools, restaurants, malls, soccer fields everything a person can think of located near the outer wall with the houses and apartments located near the core. The core is reinforced with layers of both Psymonal glass and that metal mixture. Also it has an elevator that goes to the hanger in case everyone needs to be evacuated." Athrun blinked

"I guess everyone can sleep soundly at night."

"Not really. The crime-rate is becoming a problem." Kira sighed "One person can cause so much turmoil before being caught. There are so many places that they can hide."

"Don't you have cops or something?"

"Yes. The rank C and D soliders work on the streets and the B rank soliders protect the core and aid in the protection of the hanger." Kira rubbed his temples. "The latest incidents with Dr. Hisvando killed five people, including himself."

"That's not too bad." Cagalli tried to reassure.

"I suppose it could have been worse. But it could have been better too." Athrun pulled out a small book and sighed reading it.

"What's that?" Cagalli asked trying to look at the cover.

"It's the 100 rules and 100 code words of a Zeroman. I've got to memorize it by the end of my training." Cagalli glared at Kira.

"How could you put him through this?"

"It's for his own good."

"How?"

"Getting to the rank of Zeroman is not simple. It's not easy… I was surprised that anyone could achieve it and reach my standards actually… Just so you know, in the last four years, over 6 thousand men have been tested and only twelve have past. I only allow the best of the greatest to come to the rank."

"I have my doubts that Chase passed those tests." Cagalli snipped

"Why?"

"He seems lazy."

"He is."

"Then how'd he make it?"

"He passed the tests." Kira said simply. "During the stealth no one's been better and his accuracy with a gun was 96 percent, even though he refused to use the Winged Pistol."

"A Winged Pistol?" Lacus had never heard of these before

"It's a gun which ensures a hit on the target every single time you fire. 98.99 percent accuracy they have. Chase is the only Zeroman who refuses to use them. He fights will skill, luck and honor. He hates weapons that gives an advantage such as that gun gives. I personally admire him for refusing it."

"Chase with honor? Well that's a hard thing for me to behold." Athrun snorted at Cagalli's comment and narrowed his eyes at the book.

"What does rule 10 mean?"

"Shadow is created from light. Thus don't shine too greatly. That one?"

"Yeah."

"It means that if you stand out and show off you'll become a target. Thus standing out will probably result in you're death. Understand?"

"Yes. Now I do."

"Good."

"What's rule number one?" Cagalli asked and Athrun glanced at her.

"It's 'Protect those who cannot protect themselves.'"

"How original."

"What's rule number 100?" Roderick asked. Athrun flipped to the right page and narrowed his eyes.

"'Memorize the book.'"

"That's lame." Roderick grumbled

* * *

Yzak looked at Dominic and felt sick to his stomach just looking at the man. He had no respect for him what so ever and as he glanced at those who stood next to him he could only guess that they were the Neon Guard. 

"Welcome to the Neon Guard Yzak Joule. These are my men. Zelda, Eliza, Ballard, Ian, Olive, Ty, Ren, Tom and Angel." The Neon guard nodded, each whispering hello. "They're all I.V as am I. Now… Zelda is capable of slowing time. Eliza is able to detect lies. Ballard is able to defy gravity for short periods. Ian is able to move small objects with his mind. Olive has a photographic memory and can draw, paint and sculpt anything she's witnessed. Ty is able to stop and start his heart at any given moment...His gift has only begun to develop. Ren can see in the dark, Tom is capable to hack any computer and solve any mathematical question and finally Angel is able to withstand extreme temperatures."

"I see." Yzak whispered his tone flat. Dominic raised an eyebrow.

"Any developments in your power?"

"No." Dominic glanced at Eliza, who nodded.

"You're telling the truth…well I suppose it'll take awhile." Yzak glanced at a bird, which flew freely outdoors. 'How I envy you.'

"Something wrong Yzak?"

"No." He whispered. Eliza glared at him.

* * *

Yzak stared out a window and, after glancing around, opened it extending his hand outside to a bird. It chirped before flying onto his hand. He was at such peace that he barely felt emotions anymore nor did he feel the need to fight. Everything was calm, clear and understandable. 'Perhaps to be at peace is my gift'. He glanced at the bird in his palm and smiled. "If it is…it is a good gift"

* * *

Kira paid and grabbed his kid, who had fallen asleep. Roderick muttered something about a wall before falling into a deeper slumber. Athrun was almost in the same situation as Roderick as he tried to stay awake. Cagalli led him to their car. 

"I'm driving!" she announced, shoving him in the passenger seat. Athrun stared at her.

"I'm not drunk."

"Yeah well you might as well be." She waved to Kira as he walked Lacus and carried Roderick to a black limo, which waited outside.

Zinc raced out of the drivers seat and opened the door for them as they neared.

"Liberator sir, it is good to see you well again."

"My leg still needs a couple of days." He said with a sigh. "I shouldn't be walking on it like this." Zinc smiled.

"Few people listen to their doctor nowadays." Lacus nodded.

"Too true."

* * *

Cagalli glanced at Athrun as he nodded off to sleep. Giving him a swift punch to the shoulder he jolted in his seat before glaring at her. 

"What was that for?"

"I'm not carrying you to your bed. Don't fall asleep." He sighed.

"Tomorrow we're doing agility."

"What's the difference between that and stealth?" He opened his mouth to answer before closing it and shrugging.

"Not to sure. Guess with stealth you want to remain unseen and with agility it's dodging and stuff."

"Fun. You done stealth yet?"

"No." He groaned. She laughed. "Well look on the bright side. You'll be in good shape after all this."

"I'm in good shape now!"

"Yet you can't even keep your own head up."

"You should see the stuff they have me doing! Its insane!"

"I'll come watch you tomorrow. How bout that?" she saw him pale.

"Great." He choked out.

**Next Day!**

"He's five minutes late." Spark muttered, "I'm taking points off." Kira glanced at him.

"No more then five I hope." Spark nodded. They currently stood out on one of the many soccer fields that the levitation had. Field Number seventeen if Kira wasn't mistaken. Kira flicked a peanut in the air catching it with his mouth. Spark was legendary for his work as a Zeroman and thus it was only appropriate that he would be the one grading the trials. Kira never did it for, as Alex always put, he was too soft. Suddenly Athrun walked up to them looking restored from a good nights sleep. Cagalli accompanied him.

"Hey Kira. Spark." Athrun saw the looks he was receiving and ran a hand through his hair. "I slept in." Spark wrote something on the clipboard and Athrun sighed.

"This is where you'll be tested." Spark announced and Kira took a seat on the grass, flicking another peanut in the air and catching it with his mouth

"Here?"

"Yep, now do two laps to warm up."

"Two!"

"Rule 56." Spark muttered and Athrun groaned, taking off. Cagalli looked at Spark.

"Rule 56?"

"Don't complain to a superior." Spark whispered. "Which is an odd rule considering rule number 77 is 'Consider all equal'. They glanced at Kira, who smiled.

"I wrote that one for me. See, at the time, Dave was complaining about how hot the military gear was and I couldn't take it…" He shrugged "I have less headaches this way." Spark lifted an eyebrow.

"Any other rules you wrote for yourself?" Kira laughed.

"I suppose rule number 23, 89 and 91 are my bad." Cagalli felt compelled to memorize the stupid book just to figure out what the hell they were talking about. Kira saw her expression.

"Rule 23 – Don't disrespect your superior…Rule 89 – Have a shower once every three days and 91- Leave the Liberator alone when he's in his office." Kira giggled like a ten year old and she turned her gaze to Athrun as he started the second lap.

"Keep running." Spark encouraged before glancing at Kira. "Making us follow those rules is evil." Kira waved his hands.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Evil is such a dark word." Spark arched an eyebrow.

"Is it?" Kira sighed.

"You guys are no fun." He flicked another peanut in the air, but Spark grabbed it and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Hey!"

* * *

"We're going where?" Yzak asked and Dominic stared at him. 

"To Orb. Cagalli and Athrun are gone because the Liberator took them with him. It'll be simple to break in and get what we need."

"Why would he take them?"

"Cause they're part of his family."

"Family…" The gears were spinning in Yzak mind and when it clicked together he found himself shocked 'Kira is the Liberator'

"Yzak?"

"Yes?"

"Is there something you'd like to share with us?"

"No." He answered and Dominic glanced at Eliza again to see her nod.

"Very well then."

**Four hours later**

Cagalli took her eyes away from Athrun as her phone rang. Answering it, she put it to her ear. The reception was bad and she only managed to catch bits and parts of it.

"Caga… Someo…as broken… into …." She moved around the field, trying to get a better reception but it failed as the connection was terminated.

"Kira!" She screamed "We need to get to Orb!"

* * *

Yzak watched as they proceeded deeper into the building. He stopped however when he noticed something in the corner of the room. Glancing at the others and finding that they were all preoccupied with a computer he quietly walked over. It was a mouse. Dead, but it was a mouse nonetheless. Feeling a pang of an emotion he couldn't recognize he extended his hand towards it. As soon as his fingertips touched the fur he felt something clench around his heart and and a sudden glimpse of how the mouse had starved to death came rushing like a thousand bees through his head. Blinking rapidly, it was then that he noticed that the mouse was gone.

* * *

"What do you mean something's going on at Orb?" Athrun asked and Cagalli took a deep breath to calm her nerves. 

"I don't know but I got this call and all I could make out was that something bad had happened." Kira glanced at Spark.

"Are we willing to postpone training for a few days?" Spark nodded

"I suppose it can't be helped." Kira nodded.

"Spark along with Leroy and Arnold are going to accompany you to Orb."

"Aren't you going to come?" Cagalli asked and Kira shook his head.

"I am needed here…Athrun for the time being you're going to be Spark's assistant. Listen to what he says."

* * *

"You killed all those men for this?" Yzak asked grabbing the disk from Dominic "For files of the Z.A.F.T soldiers killed five years ago?" Dominic nodded, taking it back. 

"The information will go far."

"They're dead." Yzak whispered "And you just slaughtered more."

"So?"

"They had families. People who loved them." The way he spoke was as if he was discussing what flavor of ice cream was the best.

"And we do too. Better our lives then theirs." Yzak pulled out his gun, pointing it at Dominic.

"We are all born as equals." The situation was tense but some laughed anyways.

"No we are not Yzak, now lower your gun." His head gave a sharp throb to show that Dominic was using the headache he had taken away from him to keep him under control.

"I don't want to follow you anymore." He whispered.

"Yzak how could you say such a thing. I am the only one who can offer you salvation."

"You are a liar." He said calmly pointed his gun directly at Dominic. "You claim to offer salvation but in reality you offer chains."

"I'm no liar Yzak!" Eliza nodded. The others went for their guns.

"And I am no moron. Unlike the rest of you." Some narrowed their eyes

"Drop your gun" Angel whispered. "Do it before we're forced to shoot." Yzak laughed.

"Go ahead. In the end I'm free."

"Yzak!" Eliza screamed "Drop your weapon!" Yzak sighed pulling another gun free pointing it at her.

"You are blind." Everyone had their guns free now and most were turned on him.

"Move and you're dead." Dominic whispered. Yzak took a step forward and cocked an eyebrow looking at the others.

"They're not going to shoot me." He took another step forward. "But I'm going to shoot you." Yzak narrowed his eyes and his finger tightened around the trigger. Suddenly the gun was shot from his hands and he glanced over his shoulder at Ty.

"Stop it!" He yelled, "You're simply confused!"

"No. I'm not." Yzak raised his other gun and fired. It struck Dominic in the chest. The others fired at Yzak. Both fell to the ground. Dominic coughed putting his hand over the wound.

"Sir! I'm so sorry." Ty whispered "I should have killed him on the first shot I had"

"Don't worry I'll live. I'm wearing a vest…is the traitor dead?"

"He was shot about fourteen times, he should be."

"Let's get out of here." Tom whispered, helping Dominic up.

"What about Yzak?" Eliza asked.

"Leave him." Dominic hissed, kicking a mouse out of his way, "We have what we came for. Lets not dwell on it"

* * *

_Yep! Another chapter up! Sorry it took so long but for some reason it just took me awhile to look it over and make sure it flowed well and wasn't too rushed. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I was never really good with either._


End file.
